


Божий дар

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh





	Божий дар

Бенджамин Спок написал много книг, и Мэгги прочла их все, пока была беременна. Прекрасное было время: впервые предоставлена себе! Она ощущала себя, свои чувства и свое тело. Дар Божий! Ребенок, которого она носила под сердцем, был плодом истинной любви.

Но ни одна книга мистера Спока, да и Священное Писание, не говорили, насколько физически больно давать жизнь человеку. И ни одна из них не говорила, насколько беспомощной себя можно почувствовать, получив красного кричащего младенца в руки. И как-то не учитывать, что именно он — источник боли, которая все не отпускает. Первые дни дома Мэгги просыпалась каждые минут пять: мерещились какие-то звуки. То ли ребенок задыхался, то ли еще что.

А еще в книгах совсем не говорилось, что напрочь пропадает чувство свободы. Казалось, будто вся жизнь теперь подчинена этому орущему скукоженному существу, и всякий раз приходилось напоминать самой себе, что это — Божье создание. Мэгги оказалась один на один с ним. Жизнь снова не принадлежала ей, и, вероятно, больше никогда не будет принадлежать. Ребенок постоянно просыпался: у Мэгги день и ночь, бытие и забвение смешались в пеструю и непонятную череду событий, где не то что для себя — для молитвы не находилось времени. Соседки, сердобольные ирландки-католички, говорили, что страшнее всего, если пропадет молоко. Но молоко не пропадало, а вот младенец совершенно не пил его! Нужно было сцеживать; иногда даже, чтобы не скисло, то в кашу добавить, то соседским котам отдать. При этом — чем-то кормить младенца. Джек помогал. После работы. Наверное, это был лучший отец, и его послал Всевышний; но он снова уходил утром, оставляя Мэгги наедине с безысходностью.

Она пыталась спать вместе с младенцем, но он просыпался, лишь только она закрывала глаза. Он орал: не хотел молока, не испачкал пеленок — просто орал. Мэгги и трясла, и укачивала, и пела, но тот — кричал. Мэгги пыталась вести какие-то записи, но какие записи? Ребенок живет своей жизнью, а она не может по щелчку пальцев заснуть. Хотя, конечно, Мэгги молилась. Много и искренне. Но у Господа всегда есть дела важнее. Было страшно оставаться с ребенком наедине. 

Не получалось сфокусироваться. Найти что-то перед собой, какую-то точку. Попытки собрать вместе свои чувства и ощущения, разобраться, реальность ли это? Постоянный недосып. Мэгги уже не чувствовала своего тела. Лишь что-то абстрактное, и голос мужа окликал ее как «Мэгги». 

Она не любила ребенка. Она даже не слышала его плача.   
Его плача каждый день.

Ее забрали обратно в монастырь, служить Господу Богу.

Мэгги плохо помнила, как это случилось. Вроде бы Джек привел людей из монастыря, он же взял ребенка, Мэтта, на руки (и тот, наконец-то, заткнулся). И теперь ее ждала понятная жизнь: служение Господу.

Понятная и куда более детально расписанная в книгах жизнь.


End file.
